The present invention relates to a revolving floor apparatus for use with trailers having a relatively flat bed such as semi trailers or agricultural trailers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a revolving floor apparatus wherein the trailer flat bed may either have a "live floor" configuration for automatic loading/unloading, or a stationary floor for loading/unloading in a conventional manner.
Flat bed trailers are extremely useful and versatile due to their large carrying capacity, capability of handling different types of loads, and interchangeability with different hauling tractors. Many flat bed trailers, semi trailers in particular, are often difficult to unload because of their extreme length and/or full enclosure, particularly when the load comprises fungible goods, etc. The unloading problem has been solved to some extent, at least with respect to certain type loads, by the development of apparatus capable of automatically moving the load longitudinally over the length of the trailer until it reaches a discharge point.
However, a common problem with such apparatus was that while the trailer flat bed was self-unloading, the use of the trailer flat bed was limited to loads which were suited to automatic unloading. Accordingly, the trailer was rendered incapable of carrying loads which did not lend themselves to unloading, examples of which are livestock and certain types of freight. Accordingly, the versatility of such trailers was lessened appreciably.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,785 of which the applicant is the patentee, discloses an automatic unloading apparatus for a trailer flat bed such as a semi trailer, which permits selective use of the original trailer bed with or without the unloading feature. This is accomplished by providing a conveying means running the length of the trailer on each side thereof, with the upper flights of the conveyor running at the level of the trailer bed. A plurality of elongated unloading slats are constructed and arranged to be received by the conveying means in spaced relation and to be moved over the length of the trailer flat bed transversely thereto. The slats are moved to a discharge point at the rear of the trailer, and then carried around and under the trailer flat bed where they are dropped one by one into a collecting box for further use. The trailer flat bed returns to normal use after all of the unloading slats have been dropped into the collecting box. The trailer flat bed is provided with the automatic unloading feature by stacking the elongated slats into a magazine disposed at the forward end of the trailer. A slat release mechanism then releases the slats one at a time to be picked up by the conveying means.
While the above-mentioned patent provides for a trailer flat bed that can either be used with an automatic unloading feature or used in the conventional manner, the apparatus is rather complex in that it requires several working parts in addition to the basic conveying means. In addition to others, a collecting box, a magazine, and a slat releasing mechanism are required. Furthermore, in order to transform the trailer flat bed from one configuration to another, the operator must manually stack the slats in the magazine for delivery by the release mechanism onto the conveying means.
In addition, the conveying means is configured for movement in one direction only. Accordingly, the conveying means cannot be used to automatically load the trailer flat bed.
Furthermore, the slats extend substantially the entire width of the trailer flat bed. Accordingly, due to the substantial spans involved, the slats are subject to being bent and/or the conveying means being damaged if excessive force is applied.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with currently available apparatus.